With You
by CarolinaTxr
Summary: e a culpa era dela. Inteiramente dela.


**Título:** With You

**Autora:** Clarice/Carolina T.  
><strong>Censura:<strong> K+  
><strong>Observações:<strong> Fanfic para I Mini Challenge HHr do fórum 6v.

* * *

><p>Não estava se sentindo a vontade.<p>

Natal nos Weasley era sempre animado e aconchegante, Molly cozinhava deverás bem, estavam todos no jardim, rodeados de pessoas alegres, que sorriam como se não tivessem problemas para resolver, afinal, era Natal, e não deveria se preocupar com isso. Havia frango, batatas, bolos de chocolate. Vinho, cerveja amanteigada, whisky de fogo.

Era Natal, tempo de felicidade, união e amor. Todos estavam felizes. Menos ela.

Não estava se sentindo a vontade porque não estava _bem_ e _alegre_ como todos os outros aparentavam estar. E estava se sentindo deslocada, e por mais que fosse acostumada a se sentir assim, ali, na casa o seu namorado, _– ex namorado_ – na sua _quase_ casa, na casa da família que a acolheu quando perdeu tudo, era assustador.

Era _errado_. Não podia se sentir deslocada logo ali, onde tudo era aconchegante.

Mas ela estava, e era tudo culpa dela._ Inteiramente dela. _

Mordeu os lábios. Não podia se sentir culpada, pelo amor de Deus. Ela não fizera nada de errado além de terminar com Ron, pronto.

Mas a culpa não saia totalmente. Ela sabia, que por mais que não fosse inteiramente culpada, ela tinha um pouquinho de culpa sim.

Afinal, terminara com Ron porque estava se sentido atraída pelo Harry, e sem querer _mesmo_ deixou isso escapar quando tinha uma séria conversa com Ron.

E, se olhasse atentamente ao seu redor, perceberia que não era a única a se sentir deslocada.

Percebeu que não conseguiria ficar n'A Toca até meia noite, quando todos se abraçariam felizes, desejariam Feliz Natal e entregariam os presentes. Resolveu andar um pouco pelo jardim, sem perceber que alguém olhava atentamente para ela, enquanto a mesma soltava um suspiro e se encaminhava para o jardim atrás da Toca, longe de toda felicidade dos Weasley.

* * *

><p>Harry estreitou os olhos para Hermione, quando a mesma, sem perceber que o amigo a observava, levantou-se e começou a caminhar, e não querendo ficar nem mais um minuto perto de toda aquela gente que o tratava como se <em>nada tivesse acontecido<em>, resolveu seguir a amiga.

Colocou as mãos no bolso, caminhando pelo gramado verde, quando a avistou, sentada na grama com as mãos no rosto.

Sentou-se ao seu lado, não falando nada, apenas passando os braços em seu ombro, quando a mesma apoiava a cabeça no mesmo.

Depois de minutos, escutou-a suspirar, provavelmente estava chorando, e sua vozinha era fraca quando falou que não queria ficar ali. Não escondida no jardim, nem na mesa com a ceia. Queria ficar sozinha mas ao mesmo tempo _não_ queria ficar.

"Podíamos, sei lá, aparatar. Mas não tenho nenhum lugar em mente..." Disse, passando as mãos no cabelo da amiga, acalmando-a.

Ouviu um breve _Ok_, e levantou-se, puxando-a, e segurando-se em suas mãos. Caminharam até o ponto em que podia aparatar, e deixou para que Hermione escolhesse o destino. Sentiu um puxão, e logo depois os pés bateram em algo fofo e gelado. Percebeu que era neve, e logo depois percebeu onde estavam.

"Godric's Hallow?" Sussurrou, espantado. Pensara que a amiga o levaria para qualquer lugar, menos ali.

"Sim... Harry, me desculpe se foi oportuno. Mas... Foi o único lugar que pensei. Se quiser, podemos ir para outro lugar. Eu..."

"É brilhante." Exclamou Harry, ainda sussurrando. "Passar o Natal onde tudo começou, junto com as três pessoas que mais amo na vida. Meus pais e você, Mione. Vem... Aquele café está aberto."

A garçonete não ficou muito animada quando viu os dois jovens entrando no café e pedindo dois chocolates quentes e alguns biscoitos. Mas eles não demoraram ali, não queriam estragar o Natal da mulher só porque os seus estavam estragado.

Resolveram ir ao cemitério. Harry já sabia o caminho de cor, encontrou a lápide dos seus pais, e Hermione conjurou dois buquês. Um de rosas e outro de lírios. Harry colocou os braços em volta da cintura de Hermione, e a mesma deitava a cabeça em seus ombros, como estavam n'A Toca.

Ficaram assim por mais tempo, tempo demais, talvez. Porque Harry começou a sentir dor no ombro e Hermione estava se sentindo sonolenta, e quando ouviram gritos e alguns fogos no céu, perceberam que já era meia-noite.

"Feliz Natal, Harry."

"Feliz Natal, Hermione."

Mas ambos sabiam que esse Natal seria_ tudo_, menos Feliz. Mas não ligavam, porque ambos tinham um ao outro.

* * *

><p>Ron estreitou os olhos quando percebeu Harry andando em direção ao jardim. Olhou ao redor procurando Hermione, e nada achando. Achou estranho, ele sabia, os dois não se sentiam confortáveis ali porque se sentiam atraídos e se sentiam traindo-o. E era verdade, pensou. Quando sua namorada se sente atraída, sente alguma coisa pelo seu melhor amigo, era traição.<p>

Continuou com os olhos estreitados, e quando percebeu que já era meia-noite e os dois não voltaram, sabia que tudo estava perdido.

_Que tinha a perdido._

* * *

><p>Piscou os olhos.<p>

Olhou para o céu; os fogos coloridos, brancos e barulhentos dominando toda a sua imensidão azul.

Deveria dizer algo. Feliz Ano Novo, talvez. Ou quem sabe só devia a abraçar. Mas optou por suspirar e deitar na grama, olhando para o céu azul e seus fogos coloridos.

Estavam em uma montanha. E de lá conseguiam ver toda a cidade brilhar, conseguiam ouvir todo o barulho de uma festa próxima, conseguiam sentir um pouco de paz.

Era_ errado _e _injusto _se esconder para se sentir bem.

Mas pelo menos não estava sozinho. Estava com ela.

E ele sabia que podia esquecer tudo porque eles estavam se escondendo para se sentirem bem.

"Feliz ano novo, Harry."

"Feliz ano novo, Hermione."

Encararam-se por um instante.

E os dois estavam se sentindo bem. Imensamente bem com a presença do outro.

_Silencio._

Um beijo. Delicado, singelo, simples. _Quase sem querer._

_Suspiros. _

Um abraço. Forte.

_Lágrimas._

E juras de que um sempre seria do outro e _sempre_ estariam um ao lado do outro.

Harry sentia que o ano que vinha seria bom, seria feliz, aconchegante.

Porque passara ao lado da pessoa que amava. De todas as forças. Sua amiga, sua protetora. E agora sua, _simplesmente sua. _

E isso fazia toda a diferença, ele sabia.

* * *

><p>Bem, é a minha primeira HHr terminada... Enfim, espero que gostem e <strong>reviews<strong>. Não foi betada.


End file.
